


Baby It's Cold Outside

by Dencin



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7602901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dencin/pseuds/Dencin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 15 degrees Fahrenheit and for some godforsaken reason you're wearing a sleeveless shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Brought over from my Fanfiction account. This is only a one-shot, but you never know I may add more to it if I think up something lol Shoot me some ideas if you have some and I might write it. :)

_I hate this place._ Kristoff thought to himself as he sat in the back of a trolley, on his way home after a long day at work.

He sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, fending of the bite of winter. His day was filled with two jobs; construction and catering. The first offered more money, while the second job was more of a hobby. He found that he liked creating ice sculptures for large events. Ever since he was a kid, he found ice fascinating.

His thoughts were disrupted by someone joining him on the tram. A redheaded girl, who he noted was wearing a sleeveless shirt, that sat a few seats ahead of him. Being it was late at night, he was curious as to why she was riding so late, especially without a jacket. The sound of her teeth chattering made him frown.

_Is her face red from the cold or is she crying?_ He wondered, blatantly staring at her now.

Frowning, he shrugged off his jacket and pulled his hoodie off over his head and returned the jacket before he could get too cold. She looked so sad and cold, and he wasn't raised to be ignorant of other people's misfortunes. His stop was coming up, so he could avoid a bit of an awkward conversation. As the trolley neared his stop, he stood up and folded the hoodie in his arms before striding forwards.

As he dropped it into her lap, she looked up at him, startled and he couldn't help noticing how blue her eyes were. He cleared his throat in an awkward attempt to ignore how beautiful she looked. Even if she was idiotic for not bringing a jacket of her own.

"Keep it. You look like you need it more than I do." He grumbled, walking past her.

Exiting the trolley, he turned his head to look back to find her staring after him, her mouth opening and closing like a fish. Grinning at her cute expression, he tucked his hands in his pockets and headed towards home.

\------

_What just happened?_ Anna wondered, staring after the large male walking down the street.

She had to admit, the kindness he showed her was sweet and found herself smiling as she tugged the jacket on. It was definitely way to big for her but it was very, very warm… and it smelled so nice.

_Why can't other people be as kind as that stranger?_ She wondered, her mind immediately switching over to the reason she was out here freezing in the first place.

She had been attending a birthday party for her boyfriend, or rather her now ex-boyfriend. Having caught him making out with another girl she had stormed off, completely forgetting her jacket, scarf, mittens, and hat. It was only when she traveled a block or when her anger dissipated and the cold set in.

_I wonder if I'll ever see him again._ She thought, as she would very much like the chance to thank him.

Smiling, she sat back in her seat, warm and heading for home.

\------

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

Kristoff whistled to himself softly as he walked down the street, hands in pockets. He had thought off and on about the woman to which he gave his favorite hoodie to, wondering if he'd ever see her again. Maybe he'd ask why she wasn't wearing a jacket.

Today was one of the rare days where he didn't have to work at either of his jobs, so he had opted to walk the short distance from his house, to that of his parents and younger siblings. He had expected the day to be cold, as the weather was calling for rain.

_Hopefully it won't sleet._ He thought to himself, casting his brown eyes up at the grey sky.

However, as much as he was expecting the weather to take a turn for the worse, he never expected that he would glance into a shop and see a familiar hoodie. Doing a quick double-take, he almost tripped over his feet as he noticed the girl from the trolley sitting there. She was reading a book and had a drink beside her.

_Holy shit, she's still wearing my hoodie._ He thought to himself, feeling his face get a little red.

He also didn't miss out on the fact that she looked so tiny and cute in his big hoodie.

_Wait, what?_ He questioned himself, a confused and slightly disgusted look on his face. _What makes her cute? Why would I think that? She's practically being eaten alive by my hoodie and all I can think about is how adorable she looks? She-_

His thoughts were interrupted once more by the redhead as he noticed she was now staring directly at him, her eyes wide and a blush forming on her face.

He couldn't help the smirk that crept onto his face at her embarrassment as well.

\------

_Oh, shit, he's coming in here. Ahhhh! Okay, Anna breathe. It's fine. It's cool. It's not totally weird that you're still wearing this stranger's hoodie from two weeks ago. He probably doesn't even recognize us._ Anna thought to herself, stealing a wide eyed glance back out of the window. _Eek! Nope! He totally sees me._

He had made his way right up to her, and she felt her face get hot. She opened her mouth up to speak, but nothing came out so she closed it and repeated the process a few more times before he sat down with a laugh.

"Fancy meeting you again." He commented.

"I-uh, yeah.. uh, thank you for lending me your hoodie. You can have it back if you want it?" She stammered, moving to take it off.

"Nah, it's fine. It suits you more." He said with a smile.

"Are you sure?" She questioned, raising a brow. "No takesies backsies!"

He openly laughed and she felt her stomach flip with nervousness.

"Scouts honor." He said crossing his heart.

They sat there for a long moment and she found herself taking in his appearance. It was so much different from her ex-boyfriend's appearance, that she was stunned that she found polar opposites attractive.

"So, how about I buy you a drink and you can tell me what sane person walks around at ten at night without a jacket in less than thirty degree weather?" He asked with a smile.

"You're on." She replied, "And I like hot chocolate."


End file.
